digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
|level=MegaImperialdramon Paladin Mode is treated as an "Ultra" Digimon in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. |attribute=Vaccine |family=Metal Empire Virus Busters |type=(Ja:) Ancient Dragon Man, Ancient Holy Knight (En:) Ancient Dragon |from=Imperialdramon Fighter Mode + Omnimon's data''Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon'' M4 |java=Junko Noda |java2=Naozumi Takahashi |java2n=(Adventure 02) |enva=George C. Cole |enva2=Derek Stephen Prince |enva2n=(Adventure 02) |partner=Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji |n1=(Ja:) インペリアルドラモンパラディンモード Imperialdramon Paladin Mode |g1=Dramon-type |s1=Imperialdramon Dragon Mode |s2=Imperialdramon Fighter Mode }} Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is an Ancient Dragon Digimon. It is a form of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode that acquired the power of the holy knight Omnimon, powering up and changing form into a legendary holy knight. As the final, strongest form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that was told of since ancient times, it descended in a time of great disruption in the ancient Digital World, and rescued the world from complete collapse. However, all of the details of that era are a mystery, and if research into Digimon and the Digital World progresses, it is likely that they will eventually be clarified. It wields the ultimate "Omni Sword" (Omega Blade).[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/imperialdramonpaladinmode/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode] It is the founder of the Royal Knights. Attacks *'Omni Sword'This attack is named "Omega Sword" in Digimon Battle and Digimon Rumble Arena. (Omega Blade): Cuts the opponent in two with a single stroke of the Omni Sword, resetting and clearing their configuration data. *'Giga Crusher'This attack is named "Mega Crusher" on , , and . (Giga Death): Inserts the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on its chest, then emits all of its body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher". *'Positron Laser': Fires the Positron Laser. *'Splendor Blade': Manifests a sword of light from its gauntlet and slashes down at the opponent. Design Imperialdramon Paladin Mode takes Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and changes it according to the , particularly the archetype spawned by . The Paladin Mode's wings and armor change to a white color to signify the purity and holiness associated with the paladin, and it wields a sword, named the Omni Sword, as paladin characters do. It has the "Positron Laser" equipped to its right arm. It bears a combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on the hilt of the Omni Sword. The DigiCode on its Positron Laser reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}, and the DigiCode on its Omni Sword reads . Etymologies ;Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode (インペリアルドラモン：パラディンモー) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *Dra. From Dramon-type. *(En:) . *Mode. From Mode Change. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon World 3 Imperialdramon Paladin Mode can be obtained by raising any partner Digimon's Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to lvl 40 and Omnimon to lvl. 40. Using DNA DV switch between Imperialdramon and Seraphimon will summon Imperialdramon Paladin Mode to attack the enemy digimon. By using DNA DV switch with Diaboromon, it can summon AncientGreymon. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode's card is a White Mega Card with 62/70. Digimon World 4 He is also an unlockable character like his other form (IPdramon FM) in the game. For all digimon, to unlock it with anyone you must do the "Final sidequest (Cursed Dungeon)" alive on Very Hard difficulty. Digimon Masters Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is the Burst Mode of the ExVeemon Line Veemon. He can only be unlocked by reaching Level 70 and using the "Omega Blade". Imperialdramon Paladin Mode can be ridden but only with the "White Blade" seat. He is one of the most powerful Vaccine types in the entire game. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is obtainable by hatching a Digi-Egg matched by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode also apperars when a Digivolve Disk is used on a Holy Digimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is #316, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 341 HP, 366 MP, 188 Attack, 150 Defense, 166 Spirit, 145 Speed and 99 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Nimbus, Mind's Eye, and Economizer S traits. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is obtainable through the DNA Digivolution of Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Base digimon must be level 68+ and have 50,000 Holy Exp). He is, also, one of the Digimon you fight to become a Platinum Rank Tamer. He battles alongside Kuramon and Minomon. He can be hatched from a Gold DigiEgg. Digimon Battle Imperialdramon PM is a special digivolution of Veemon. Digimon Masters Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon which has a Riding Mode, once the "Whiteblade" has been applied to it. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode digivolves from Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, once the "Omega Blade" has been applied to it. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Ultra Digimon Category:Ancient Dragon Man Digimon Category:Ancient Holy Knight Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon